


Gravity

by Nostalgia-in-Starlight (UniverseEndingParadox)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseEndingParadox/pseuds/Nostalgia-in-Starlight
Summary: Five years after their wedding, on that same beach in Hasetsu, Viktor and Yuuri renew their vows.





	Gravity

_You're still laughing with me,_  
_And we're still making memories,_  
_I'm still a fool for you and there's a million reasons why_

~o~

Viktor greets him at the door with a warm towel and an enthusiastic hello when Yuuri tumbles through, soaked and shivering from being caught in the freezing downpour that’d started when he’d gotten on the bus earlier. Though only a temporary relief, the warm, dry heat from the towel suddenly enveloping him feels heavenly against the coldness of his skin. Before he has the chance to react, though, Viktor is pushing and pulling him through the house up towards the master bathroom and shoving him inside.

“Take a hot shower before you catch a cold, Yuuri,” Viktor implores, reaching to turn on the aforementioned shower before backing away from the spray.  

“You sound like my mother!” Yuuri teases even as he quickly strips out of his sopping clothes, eager to get out of them and under the hot water. He looks up and catches Viktor’s expression, somewhere between a pout and a uncontrollable smile ( _adorable_ is what it is), and grins. “Care to join me?” 

Viktor glances behind him, presumably towards the open door of their bedroom. “I’m making dinner.” 

“It could wait.”

For a moment, Yuuri fully expects Viktor to join him as requested, but then those familiar blue eyes widen almost comically and Viktor all but exclaims “I’m making dinner!” before quickly retreating out of sight. Left in his wake, Yuuri stares after him for a brief second before laughing softly to himself and turning to step into the shower. After all this time, he no longer gets stupefied at his husband’s antics. These days, more often than not, he can only feel fond amusement towards all the crazy that Viktor puts them through. Yuuri smiles under the spray of the hot water and feels warm from the inside out.

~o~

That same smile is still on his face by the time he’s dried off, changed into fresh clothes, and made his way to the kitchen. Viktor is still at the stove, wearing the poodle-patterned apron that Mari had gotten for him as a gag gift a few years back. Yuuri pauses in the entryway just to watch him as he dances around the kitchen, humming an unfamiliar tune under his breath.

It’s a little bittersweet, seeing Viktor in that apron. Neither of their beloved poodles are with them now. Makkachin had passed away nearly a year ago due to old age and Viktor had been so heartbroken that he’d nearly thrown away everything that reminded him of her. It’s because of Yuuri’s quick intervention and carefully hiding away of those things that they still have the worn-but-treasured poodle tissue box and the apron today. 

The past year has been rough for both of them. Viktor had lost Makka, who’d been with him for so long and had been his one true love and companion until Yuuri came along. On top of that, Yakov had suffered a series of health scares that’d put him in the hospital a few times. That, too, had impacted Viktor much harder than either of them had been prepared for. 

In turn, Yuuri has had to watch his husband go through some of his darkest days and be a witness to _just how much_ Viktor could hurt when, in the middle of the night with his tears soaking through the shoulders of Yuuri’s shirt, he’d recounted the loneliest days of his childhood (and his life) and how Makka had kept him from despair and saved him. _Just how much_ Viktor could unravel when he’s nearly incoherent with fear and grief during the week Yakov had spent in intensive care and the prognosis had been unclear. Yakov’s fine, thankfully, but it’d been close. At least they’d only have to deal with one loss.

It’s only been a week since Viktor came to him, eyes vulnerable and still hurting but better now, and asked for all of those things back. He’s ready, he’d said, to remember all the good and to celebrate the place Makkachin had and always will have in his life. In _their_ life. A photo of her now sits next to the one of Vicchan - who Yuuri knew for such a short time and lost so long ago but is still with him - on the mantle in the living room. 

Yuuri’s proud of Viktor for finding his footing again, for smiling and dancing again. There’d been days within the past year where the overly anxious part of his brain had thought he’d never see those things again. He's proud of him for finding his way back from the dark, dark places of his mind that he'd retreated to more than once. Yuuri had actually been afraid of losing him. Not physically, not like that. But he'd been afraid of losing the bright, spirited Viktor that he so dearly loves. Now, as he watches Viktor, who’s so lost in what he’s doing that he still hasn’t noticed Yuuri standing in the entryway, he can’t help but feel a quiet sense of relief under the overwhelming love. 

Then, as Viktor is Yuuri’s star and Yuuri is forever, to this day, still drawn inexplicably to his gravity, Yuuri finds himself moving through the kitchen towards him before he’s conscious of it. He sidles up to Viktor as the other man is putting the finishing touches on the dishes he’s prepared and gathers him close without preamble. “Yuuri!” Viktor exclaims, startled, but Yuuri shushes him quietly. 

"Come here,” Yuuri says, putting a hand on Viktor’s face to draw him down so their lips touch. He kisses him slow and wants to say _thank you for finding your way back_ and maybe _thank you for being you_ and _I’m with you_. But what he says is, “Vitya, I love you. So much.” 

Viktor has a slight furrow in his brow when he pulls away. “Yuuri...what…?” 

“Nothing,” Yuuri says, smiling softly and helps to carry the dishes to the table. “I just wanted you to know.” For a moment, Viktor seems stunned beyond words and Yuuri swears he sees crystalline tears gathering in those blue blue eyes, but then he’s smiling wide and throwing his arms around Yuuri, laughing in merriment and awe. Yuuri knows the feeling well. 

“I love you too!” he exclaims, no less sincere in his outburst. “I have something for you. Wait!” Yuuri watches as Viktor runs out to the living room and retrieves a bouquet of flowers from behind the couch. Then he’s back and Yuuri has an armful of cellophane paper and brightly colored flowers. They’re beautiful. Unexpected. 

“What are these for?” he asks, mildly concerned that he’s missing some special date. It's not their anniversary, he knows that. It's his turn to plan something for the occasion and so far he hasn't come up with anything yet. But he's also pretty sure the day isn’t for a few more weeks.

Viktor laughs again, eyes twinkling. “Nothing,” he grins, echoing Yuuri’s previous statement. “Just wanted to surprise you.” 

Happiness, warmth, and awe bloom in Yuuri’s chest like fireworks and he grins unabashedly at his wonderful husband. There’s a thought niggling in the back of his mind that he can’t name as he pulls Viktor in for another lengthy kiss. 

It isn’t until they’re sitting down and eating the meal that Viktor had thoughtfully prepared that Yuuri gets it. He’s just as in love with Viktor as he had been that summer back in Hasetsu, fighting his way back to the top of the skating world with the one person who not only believed in him but was able to get him to embrace his potential. But now, he realizes that a part of him is not just still in love, but _still falling_. 

Even after all this time. 

And in that moment, the light catches on the gold wedding ring on Viktor’s finger as he gesticulates about his day, and an idea sparks to life in Yuuri’s mind.

~o~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> I recently started graduate school and thus have very little time to write, but this story just wanted to be written! I'll try to update as often as my insanely busy life allows....so bear with me!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.nostalgia-in-starlight.tumblr.com)


End file.
